ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black and red hedgehog or Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog and possesses skills and abilities which rival him. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's 12-year old granddaughter, Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's 12-year old cousin, Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. He was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded by Amy Rose to help save it from Gerald's doomsday device. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of G.U.N. units. Shadow is dark, smug, arrogant, sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and possesses the ability to to warp time and space by using Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he will help Sonic and friends when necessary. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, behind only Sonic himself. Physical Appearance Shadow is an over 50-year old hedgehog who doesn't age. According to official sources, he is 3'3" (100 cm) in height and rather slender. He is black with red outlines on his quills and limbs, has red eyes, and wears white, black, red, and yellow hover shoes, white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings. Portrait *'Name:' Shadow the Hedgehog *'Nickname:' Shadow *'Real Name:' N/A *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 50+ (physically ageless) *'Alignment:' Neutral, good (sometimes) *'Birthday:' Over 50 years ago *'Family:' Black Doom (biological father), All Black Arms, Gerald Robotnik (creator) *'Friends:' Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Maria Robotnik. *'Allies:' Dr. Eggman (sometimes), Sonic the Hedgehog (sometimes), Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Team Chaotix, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, GUN Soldiers *'Rivals:' Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-rival), Knuckles the Echidna (sometimes), Silver the Hedgehog (sometimes) *'Enemies:' Black Doom (arch-enemy), Dr. Eggman (sometimes), Biolizard/Final Hazard, Mephiles the Dark, Infinite Voice actors Official media *David Humphrey (2001-2004) *Jason Griffith (2005-2010) *Kirk Thornton (2010-present) Fanon projects *Sam Witwer (''Sonic Underground'' (2020) and Sonic Battles) *Hayden Christensen (film series, Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version) *Christopher Daniel Barnes (Justice League: Rings of the Force) *Ben Affleck (James Cameron's Sonic, voice and motion capture) Roles in Idea Wiki works Iago PUC's ideas Movies Shadow also appears in James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe, played by Ben Affleck through voice and motion capture. His role in the franchise is the same as in his current video game appearances, on which he is an officer and agent of G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations) and a rival-turned-ally to Sonic. His origin story (revealed in Shadow and Rouge) is the same as in Sonic Adventure 2 and the 2005 video game. TV Shows Shadow appears as one of the protagonists in Justice League: Rings of the Force, voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Comics Shadow also appears in Comic Con Incorporated as one of the managers in the titular hotel. He works as the night shift security guard. Trivia *He is 3 feet and 3 inches. *He is the third rival character while the first, being Sonic, the second, being Knuckles, and the fourth, being Silver. *His serial number is SRN-000003. *He is the son or creation of Gerald Robotnik. *He is the biological son of Black Doom. Category:Males Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1989 births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sonic Hedgehog Series Category:Heroes